Johanne O. Marley/Tropes
Johanne has shown various tropes as one of the two main characters in the World of Gourd Roger, which includes the One Fate, Third Age and Kaizoku no Blin. Appearance Tropes *Intimate Marks: Johanne actually has a tattoo. It is a purple peeping bear tattoo with the word "Peekaboo" written in English, and it is located at the back portion of her hips. It can be seen when she wears a crop top, commonly while sleeping. *Statuesque Stunner: Johanne is revealed to be 6'3" (190 cm). This makes her the tallest girl in the crew, and it contrasts widely among the other girls that usually stand between 160 and 170 cm (5'3" to 5'7") tall. **One Head Shorter: Despite her exceptional height for female standards, Jonathan is still a head taller than Johanne (see picture). Later, it was mentioned that Jonathan is taller by 7 inches (23 cm). Extroversion Tropes *Genki Girl: Johanne is always seen full of energy all-day. It is double-edged though, with the crewmates seeing her as annoying while at other times, she spices up the atmosphere. *Hates Being Alone: During the early parts of the story, Johanne gets annoyed because she is surrounded by two introverts. While she has finally found an extroverted match with Moufassa, she is still annoyed for. Later she discovers she needs an actual girl to talk to. After the Chinese Man Arc, Johanne finally meets Ramie and they became the best of friends. Miscellaneous Tropes *Mexican Standoff: In ''KNB'' Episode 15, Johanne, Jonathan and Moufassa pointed fingers at each other with the "stare of death". It becomes four-way when Hansuke also gave them the stare of death. Hansuke won. **Disneyfication: Although meant for contextual comedy despite being a seinen series, the Mexican standoff scene in Episode 15 was not done with any guns involved. *No Name Given: "Johanne O. Marley" is actually an alias, and her real name is still a mystery to this date. In ''KNB'' Episode 14, her real name starts with the letter "A". Speech Tropes *Singing Voice Dissonance: Johanne's entire personality changes when she sings. Johanne's speaking voice is mostly accompanied with energy, spice, occasional cursing (which is sometimes an exaggerated mistranslation of her Kansai accent) and gusto. On the other hand, when Johanne sings, she gains an unrealistically sweet and kindly persona and produces a soothing atmosphere around her. *The Idiot from Osaka: Johanne usually speaks with a Kansai accent and because of that, Jonathan usually notes her accent as something that sounds very angry. Her intonation is usually accompanied by swearing/cursing in the official translations of the series, maximizing the series' seinen nature. She also has a tendency to fight anyone, but most of her recorded fights are otherwise childish and with other women. Sleeping Tropes *Asleep in Class: During the Airship Traverse Arc, Johanne falls asleep in a classroom out of exhaustion after her fight with Mandala. *Beautiful Dreamer: The basic reason why she "sleeps cute" with Jonathan (see "Sleep Cute" below), she looks very tame while she is asleep. *Comical Nap Drool: During the same arc, Johanne wakes up with a large amount of drool on the desk she was sleeping on. *Getting Ready for Bed Plot: An entire half of ''KNB'' Episode 11 is dedicated to Johanne having a specific position before she can sleep on a desk. Before she can sleep on the desk, she checks the time on her watch, checks whether she is left- or right-handed, and then proceeds to stretching her arms and legs, up until she crosses her feet before proceeding to sleep. But she sleeps hard. Also, a ghost appears as one of Mandala's "invisible students" but Johanne did not notice her. *Post-Victory Collapse: Happens to her all the time, the first being the said fight against Mandala which taxed her energy well. *Sleep Cute: Jonathan and Johanne does this all the time, despite being the official not-a-couple. In one episode, Johanne accidentally slips her hands into Jonathan's while they were sleeping in another classroom. References